Charming to a Fault
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Why Luke isn't the one for Andy, and Sam is. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: We are kicking some butt with this section! Nine days, and we already made it to a second page of stories! Woot! Keep up the writing, guys! _

_Anywhoo, this one is from Andy's perspective - big shocker, lol - about how Luke is "charming to a fault", and why she needs someone else. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She had tried. She really had. She wanted him to be the right choice, the right guy ... for once. You know the saying, 'nice guys finish last'? Well, he did. She hated it, but she just couldn't bring herself to stay in a relationship with him, when every time he did something nice for her, she wanted to hack up a hairball. It was _too_ nice, _too_ charming, _too_ perfect.

_There is something seriously wrong with me,_ Andy thought, and then voiced those thoughts to Traci.

Her friend shook her head back and forth. "It's not you, Andy. Not every girl wants Mr Perfect. You need someone you can argue with, someone you're passionate about. No offence to Homicide-Luke, but he's just not it."

Andy sighed, glancing down at her palms. "So you don't think I'm messed up?"

Traci grinned wickedly. "Well, I never said _that_."

Andy rolled her eyes, playfully smacking her friend's arm.

"Hey, don't assault your driver!" she complained. "You'll be walking to work tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" Andy wondered.

Traci pretended to think about it for a moment, but then she nodded.

Andy sighed. "I just don't know how I'm gonna work with him, you know?"

Traci glanced over at her. "Well, you work with Swarek just fine, don't you?"

After a pause, Andy asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, come on," Traci replied.

Andy stared ahead at her. "Seriously, what?"

"You really don't see it?"

Andy shook her head, confused.

Traci chuckled. "Well, I'm not gonna be the one to open your eyes, Andy. Just ... take a deeper look, okay?"

_Whatever that's supposed to mean,_ Andy thought, trying to figure out what Traci was getting at.

...

Andy found herself watching Sam all day. She was trying to figure out what Traci meant, trying to see something that she hadn't before.

While they were driving, Sam pulled the car over. "Alright, McNally, spill."

She blinked, staring back up at him. "Excuse me?"

"You've been staring at me for the last two hours," he informed her. "What's up?"

Andy didn't realize that he'd noticed, and began shifting in her seat. "Nothing, it's just ... I was thinking."

"About ...?" he urged.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just something Traci said."

Sam waited patiently for her to elaborate.

"Well, we were talking about Luke, and -"

"Oh, god," Sam interrupted, putting the car back in gear. "Forget I asked." He had no interest in listening to Andy talk about her love-life with the detective.

Andy sighed, sitting back in her seat as he pulled the car back onto the street. She didn't even know where to begin.

...

That night, when their shift was over, Andy waited in the locker room while Traci got redressed.

"So, did you talk to Swarek?" her friend wondered, replacing everything into her large purse.

Andy shook her head. "No, I didn't get the chance."

Traci sighed.

"What?" Andy wondered. "What is it that you're trying to get at here? Just spell it out, please?"

The other woman set her bag down, opening her mouth to speak when she saw the man in question making his way into the locker room. On impulse, she held her hand up by her waist, signaling for him to wait, so that Andy couldn't see.

Sam thought about ignoring her, but he was curious as to why she didn't want Andy to know he was there. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting silently for the conversation to continue.

Placing her attention solely on Andy, Traci continued, "Look, you said yourself that Homicide-Luke was too perfect, right? Boring, Mr Nicey-nice?"

Sam smirked at that, but remained silent.

"Yeah, I did," Andy agreed. "Which is why I'm not seeing him anymore. But I'm not seeing what this has to do with Sam."

Traci's eyes flickered briefly to Sam before she went on. "Come on, Andy ... he's pretty much the exact opposite of Luke."

"Yeah ... and?"

She fought the urge to roll her eyes. Much longer, and Swarek might announce his presence. "Yes or no, are you attracted to Sam Swarek?"

Andy looked at the floor for a moment.

"No judgment, I promise," Traci urged.

Her shoulders sagged slightly before she looked back up at her friend. "Yeah ... but so what if I am? He's my training officer, I'm his rookie. Besides, he barely even stands me, Trace ... even if there weren't those rules, he wouldn't wanna be with me."

Traci casually glanced over Andy's shoulder, seeing Swarek standing more awkwardly now. "Yeah, well ... you could always just ask him yourself."

Andy furrowed her eyebrows before following Traci's line of sight. Her eyes widened considerably when she saw who else was standing in the locker room.

Traci pulled her bag over her shoulder, shutting her locker quietly. "You know, I just remembered that I have to be somewhere," Traci lied. "Looks like I won't be able to give you a ride home after all. Maybe you can catch a ride with someone else," she suggested, glancing at Sam as she left the locker room.

Andy scratched the back of her awkwardly, looking anywhere _but_ at Sam. "Well ... that was subtle."

"Indeed," Sam agreed, glancing at the door she'd left out of.

"Well, I'd better get going," Andy spoke, gathering her things. "Looks like I have a long walk ahead of me."

He stepped in front of her before she could leave, holding her back. "I can give you a ride, if you need."

She thought about it for a moment, but then accepted. She didn't want to force things to be weird between ... maybe he would pretend that he hadn't heard her. "Uh, sure ... thanks."

They made their way out to his car in silence, as well as the drive over to her apartment. Andy opened her mouth a few times to speak, but nothing would come out, so she would simply close it again. Finally, they had arrived. "Well ... thanks."

"No problem," he nodded, sliding the keys out of the ignition. "I'll walk you up."

Andy appreciated the offer, climbing out of the car and making her way up the steps to her place. Once she reached the door, she turned sharply, opening her mouth to speak. She had to stop for a second, seeing as he was standing only a few inches away from her. "Um, I ... about before, I just wanted to -"

He held up a finger against her mouth, effectively silencing her. "You don't have to," he explained.

Her eyelashes fluttered as she looked down at the finger, her lips twitching of their own accord.

"Just say yes or no," he suggested, "and we can leave it at that."

Andy didn't trust herself to speak, so she nodded her head, feeling his finger slip from her lips.

"Okay then," was all he said, and then his hand came back up to tuck behind her neck, feeling the silky tendrils of her hair slide through his fingers once, before he added slight pressure, pulling her towards him for a kiss. A long, sensual, shiver-causing kiss that left both of them panting on the front steps outside her apartment.

They both wanted to take it further than that, but decided to wait. They kept their relationship hidden until he was no longer his training officer, and then their relationship turned into the quickest engagement the 15th division had ever seen. Andy thanked Traci almost every day for sticking her nose in, and a part of her thanked Luke ... thanked him for being exactly the wrong guy, so that she could find the right one.

...

_The end. _

_So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? _

_I might add another chapter to this later, but it's complete for now. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
